That Makes Me Wendy
by Rebeccah Wood
Summary: Well I've got to go make sure that lot gets their homework done. If I don't take care of them, they'd never pass anything. ….You know, I guess that makes me Wendy, huh?


Call me crazy, but I've just realized something. This isn't the first time I've noticed it. Not really, I mean, it's pretty obvious when you sit down and have the facts shown to you. I've been thinking about this for so long- How can so many people be charmed into loving such an arrogant, only-talk-about-myself, self-absorbed, bullying, toe-rag? (Including me) And how did he get such good friends? There has to be more to it than idiots flock together. That's when it struck me.

James Potter _is_ Peter Pan.

Don't laugh, because I know you are. Just hear me out. Really _think_ about it! He's this boy that flies around Hogwarts determined to never grow up. And at first that's absolutely, without a doubt infuriating. Because our world if falling apart, and can he _please_ just grow up and be serious for just one second?!

But then you hear about all these stories about how he goes on all these great adventures and never gets caught, and they're absolutely ridiculous, hilarious, so great that you can't help but laugh. And somehow amongst all the hatred and mudbloods (I know you get it too) you find your spirits lifted a bit. And even if it's for the moment, he somehow, in all his cockiness, gives me hope.

Cheesy-ness aside, the comparison doesn't end there. He has lost boys too.! For reals, who would Sirius Black be without James Potter? Totally lost and underappreciated. Because if they weren't friends and they weren't so goofy and wild together, Sirius would have been the loser who was supposed to be in Slytherin. Kids can be so cruel, especially here. So don't even try and say that even Gryffindors would have been okay with Sirius in our house without James Potter.

And Remus, he'd be lost too. He's such a great hilarious guy, but alone, on his own- remember first year? Nobody would have even known who Remus was without James. He was so content laying low in the background. And how awful would that be? Remus is seriously the funniest guy I know (don't tell anyone I said that) BUT HE IS! Half the time James and Sirius get kicked out of class for laughing it's _because_ Remus said something outrageously funny. Just nobody else heard.

And Peter, I think you feel me on this one. Peter can be pretty dodgy sometimes. Like how he can swindle almost anyone into doing his homework for him, and you don't even realize it until he leaves and you look down, and you haven't even touched your homework yet, but you _swear_ you just did the assignment but somehow he left with it, and his name is on the top. Sneaky really. But imagine that power out there without the influence of James? He'd be Fletcher's little stooge. The Hogwarts black market would be double the size it is now.

And they're all thick as thieves (which I'm not entirely convinced that they aren't actually thieves, too many sweets have gone missing for me not to be suspicious). Just like Peter Pan and his lost boys. But _listen_ , he even has a Tinkerbell.

Marlene. Now I love Marlene as much as anyone else (perhaps more). (Also, please note that, definitely not as much as you, of course, BUT! more than anyone else). But she and James were friends since infancy. She protects that boy like a niffler and his shiny lot. And temperamental to boot. If the phrase, _'so small that she could only feel one emotion at a time'_ could fit anyone, beside a fairy- that is, it'd be Marlene! Did you ever really realize how short that girl is? I didn't really either until lately. I think it's because she is so fierce. But it's completely true! When she's mad, she can only be mad, same with happy, sad, jealous (!) (Do I need to bring up the drama of fourth year?). It's madness the likeness between her and Tinkerbell!

Anyway, I just had to bring this up with someone I know has read the book before, and you are the only one I could think of, really. Call me crazy, but I can't get it out of my head!

James Potter _is_ Peter Pan!

Anyway, Peter and his lost boys just came back from, well, who knows where, honestly. But I can hear from here James is telling a fantastical story, about himself, as expected. (I wonder who will be the mermaids that'll listen to him tonight, HA!). And look here comes Tink flittering down the stair case to join them. Seriously, it's like watching a live play.

Well I've got to go make sure that lot gets their homework done. If I don't take care of them, they'd never pass anything.

….You know, I guess that makes me Wendy, huh?

I love you Mary, I hope you have a very enjoyable Christmas! Give your family millions of hugs for me!

Love Always,

Lily


End file.
